


"Have I ever lied to you?"

by ppumeonae_bigvibe



Series: Best Of Ppumeonae-Bigvibe <3 [4]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Medical Student!Kino, Medical Student!Reader, Medical Student!Wooseok, holding hands :>, needle warning!, ppumeonae-bigvibe!, senior-junior relationship?, why this has so many reads beats me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppumeonae_bigvibe/pseuds/ppumeonae_bigvibe
Summary: !! mention of needle! and injections! and maybe blood? if you don't like, please skip!please support me by leaving a kudos or a comment❤️️
Relationships: Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Reader
Series: Best Of Ppumeonae-Bigvibe <3 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008150
Kudos: 1





	"Have I ever lied to you?"

**Author's Note:**

> !! mention of needle! and injections! and maybe blood? if you don't like, please skip! 
> 
> please support me by leaving a kudos or a comment❤️️

“I heard that your hoobae Hyunggu is going around asking people if he can draw their blood.” Your friend lowered her voice and you raised a questioning eyebrow, “Kang Hyunggu? It must be part of his assignment.” “Oh! I got to go for my class. I’ll see you after your lecture.” Your friend picked up her books from the table and headed out of the canteen. But she stopped in her tracks and she stared back at you, her eyes hardening before quavering. The next thing you knew, Hyunggu surprised you from the back.

“Ya! Kang Hyunggu! Quit scaring me!” You pushed him off your back and he gave you a quirky smile as he bounced in front of you. Silence enveloped the both of you and you already knew what he was going to ask of you, “No. Don’t even try.” “Ah~ Sunbaenim! Please let me draw your blood!” “All of you bloodthirsty juniors. Your good friend Wooseok has also asked me.”

“And did you let him?” You stared at his slightly disappointed and angry expression, “Of course not.” “So you have to let me be the first hoobae to do it! Do you really want to see me fail my practical?” He pouted at you and you couldn’t resist. “Fine. On one condition.” You held out a finger and he nodded eagerly, “If anything happens to me, you’re screwed.” You were sure he wasn’t listening carefully because he was already packing up your books on the table.

“Let’s go~!” You swung your bag over your shoulders as he dragged you out of the study room towards the lab. You were already starting to be a little afraid of how “good” Hyunggu is but you squashed your thoughts to the deepest part of your mind as he opened the door. He moved you towards the bed at the very right corner of the lab and you hopped up on it. “Now we’re the same height.” He teased and you rolled your eyes, despite your anxiety creeping up on you slowly.

Hyunggu did a quick work of setting up everything while cracking several jokes, easing the mood. He took out the alcohol swab and gently cleaned your forearm, “Let’s get this over and done with.” You clenched and unclenched your hands and he paused, “Don’t tell me…are you afraid?” It was at this time when Hyunggu realised that your silence meant you weren’t kidding and he hesitated for a while, needle in his right hand.

“C-Can I hold your hand?” You held out your left hand and Hyunggu thought you were just so vulnerable right now. His most popular, smartest, high and mighty senior was actually scared. “Yeah. I’ll hold your hand.” As soon as his palm covered yours, you held his hand tightly and he announced, “Okay. Inhale and exhale.” You bit your bottom lip as you felt the syringe being inserted. Hyunggu glanced up and saw you squeezing your eyes shut.

“Sunbae, tell me if it hurts.” Hyunggu gripped your hand a little tighter, “And…we’re done. We’re done. You did a great job.” He pasted a plaster before brushing away all the equipment to one side so he could sit beside you. He looked down at your intertwined hands and stood there for a little longer. “Are you feeling dizzy?” You nodded your head, eyes still shut. Hyunggu worriedly gazed at you as you held your palm up, “Yeah, just give me a moment.”

“So I guess the most awesome senior in the school has a tiny fear of needles.” Hyunggu softly spoke, trying to make small talk as he rubbed small circles on the back of your hand. “Have I ever lied to you? I told you once.” You inched back so that you could lie on the bed. You threw a hand over your eyes and sighed, glad that it was over.

“Now that I know about this, I guess I’m going to go around and—” He began but you cut him off “—don’t you dare Kang Hyunggu! Or I will make this year hell for you.” You pinched the bridge of your nose and blinked your eyes open, staring at him.

“I won’t do it if I can call you noona instead of sunbaenim.”

“Geez. You better keep this secret with you till the day you die. A med student being scared of getting injections? The whole school would be wilding.”

“Cross my heart and swear to die.” (he half bets that next time he would get called to hold your hand when you go for injections)


End file.
